Don't Run
by Scalding Starfish
Summary: Sherlock has been injured and John runs away after what he thinks was a stupid decision.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or its characters.

This is a Johnlock slash fic, so if you don't like it, leave.

And for the rest of you! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>Half scared to death can't catch my breath<br>__Aren't these the moments we live for_

_And I kissed you_  
><em>Goodnight<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Run<strong>

He could still feel his touch in the morning.

Rolling out of the empty bed, Sherlock wandered into the kitchen where no one was. He stared at the fridge in demand that it make him food before settling in, to make it himself. He didn't normally have to make his own food, hell, he normally didn't even sleep. Placing toast in the toaster, he stood by the counter swaying with sleepiness still.

Lifting a hand up to his neck, he rubbed it with soft strokes, careful to avoid the wound he had been given on the last case. John was his protector. Someone who saw everything that was danger before he did, and yet he had missed the guy who almost stabbed him in the neck. Sherlock picked at the bandage for a second, and then stopped. He could hear John's voice telling him not to disturb it and let it heal. Sighing loudly, he thumped his fingers against the counter top and waited for his toast. He still jumped when it popped.

Grabbing a plate from above, he placed the toast on it. Staring down at the plate, he changed his mind and tossed the toast in the garbage. Sherlock walked towards the living room and grabbed his phone off the table next to John's chair. He had a few missed calls and his phone had maxed out on text messages limit of memory space.

Flipping it open, he deleted all of them, aside from Molly's only text. Staring at the new message screen and his two options, he clicked the read button and the message opened.

**Meet me at my house tonight?**

Any other day or time, Sherlock would have deleted it and found a case to work, but today was different. Closing his phone, he went to the couch and lay down on it with a 'plop'. Staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, he listened to the silence of the apartment. Usually, John would be busy reading the newspaper or making something in the kitchen. But, today was different, just like the last few weeks.

Sherlock's phone beeped and he read 'Mycroft' across the screen and deleted it instantly. Tossing his phone on the floor, he closed his eyes. He hadn't seen John in a few weeks, ever since the last case. Sherlock remembered how John's face had looked the moment he felt the knife hit his neck. It was full of shock and pain. Sherlock had watched John shot the man without hesitation and as he lowered to the ground, John followed him, holding on to his shoulders, trying to steady him.

The pain was bearable, but something was causing Sherlock's vision to fail and he watched as a blurry John dialed on his phone and he could hear him shout out words that didn't make sense. John's hand was pressed to the side of his neck with soft barrier and Sherlock figured it was a cloth of some sort.

He blinked and John's face was in front of his shouting something. His lips looked like they were saying ' bay shake', but that made no sense. Blinking again, Sherlock tried to sit up and he felt a hand push him down calmly. Then his hearing came back hard.

"Sherlock? Can you hear me? Stay awake, don't fall asleep, this wounds really deep," his voice trembled but he still tried to smother it down.

"He had a knife? Who would have guessed? I must have deduced him wrong. I'm never wrong. Well, maybe just that one time when," Sherlock started babbling and John reached forward placing his fingers on his lips.

"Sh, you're fine. Just try to stay quiet but awake, okay?" John stared into his eyes and waited for confirmation.

Nodding once, Sherlock let his lips part and he could hear John gasp slightly. John brushed his finger across Sherlock's bottom lip and swallowed loudly. Leaning forward, John was a breath away from Sherlock's lips when the ambulance let its light flash around them and John pulled back like he had been bitten.

Sherlock had watched him stand up fast and speak to the paramedic's briefly and then they were lifting him from the ground and into the back of the ambulance. It was bright inside it and Sherlock closed his eyes at the suddenness of it from the darkness of the night outside.

After that, Sherlock couldn't remember much of the trip, just that two days after when he returned home, John's things were neat and a lot of his belongings were missing. There wasn't a note and when Sherlock had texted him, he didn't receive an answer.

That had been weeks ago.

His neck had maybe a couple more days of healing left and after that, he decided he was going to return to work, with or without John. The front door opened and Sherlock's eyes darted straight to it and he felt disappointment when it was only Mrs. Hudson.

"I brought you some tea, Sherlock," she walked towards the kitchen with a tray in her hands. "Did you two have a big domestic? I haven't seen John for a while."

"No."

She looked taken back but left the tea on the table next to him before hurrying out the door and shutting it behind her. Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes again. He was bored and it was all John's fault.

He arrived early at Molly's house. And not a little early, it was probably one in the afternoon when he knocked on her door. She was laughing behind it, and the look of surprise on her face didn't shock him. She glanced backwards in, fear? Sherlock could see she was uncomfortable and he knew she was about to dismiss him when he heard it. John's voice.

Sherlock's throat tightened and he couldn't hear what Molly was saying as she pushed on his chest. John walked around the corner and he was laughing. His face was filled with happiness and it stung Sherlock a lot. He wasn't going to lie. Knowing that he didn't create that smile and that he was fine after being away from him so long really hurt.

And then John saw him.

Molly stopped pushing on his chest and John stopped laughing. Sherlock stared at John while he stared back and Molly was staring straight down at Sherlock's feet.

Sherlock had always been the smart one. A genius. So when he stared at John, why did his mind turn into a child's? And the first thing he said would only make matters worse.

"You should have kissed me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This has been my second attempt at Johnlock. Hopefully it was good? DX<strong>

**There will be more soon! Now that I am on Spring Break! WOOT! :)**

**Anywho! Review?**

**-Courtney**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2! Enjoy :)

__

* * *

><p><em>It's not going to be long, before we're all gone, <em>

_with nothing to show for them_  
><em>Stop taking lives, come on let's all grow up again<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Run<strong>

After Sherlock muttered those words, everything fell into silence. He kept his eyes on John and watched pain and embarrassment flutter across his face. John opened his mouth for a second and was about to respond when Sherlock felt hands on his chest pushing. Pushing really hard.

Molly was determined to push Sherlock out of the apartment and succeeded just as John started speaking. The door slammed in his face and Sherlock instantly went to open the door and he turned the knob. It was already locked.

Knocking loudly on the door, Sherlock demanded that they let him in. Silence came from the apartment and Sherlock's patience was running out when his phone beeped.

**I said tonight, Sherlock. **

**Why can't I just have John now? He seemed completely content with talking to me at this moment. -SH**

**Sherlock, just trust me. Go home.**

**Give me John. -SH**

**No.**

**Molly, give me John. -SH**

He waited for a few minutes and his phone didn't beep after that. Huffing with frustration, Sherlock stalked away from the door and went back to 221B Baker st. He sat, or more like sprawled himself out, on the couch and stuck patches to his arm. He had a cigarette hanging from his fingers and an ashtray sitting beside the couch. It had four cigarette ends squished in it and they were still warm.

"Oh, Sherlock. You shouldn't smoke inside the apartment," Mrs. Hudson scolded sweetly while bringing in some tea along with a few grocery items. "Has John come back yet?"

Sherlock sighed loudly, put his cigarette out in the tray, and twisted to where Mrs. Hudson couldn't see his face.

"Ah, I see. Still not agreeing?"

Muttering something into the couch, Mrs. Hudson made noises like she could understand what he was saying. "Mmhmm."

"Well, Dear, I have to get going to Bingo. Try not to harm yourself, Sherlock," and she left.

Staring into the cushion, Sherlock traced the patterns with his eyes three times before he deemed himself bored with that. Flopping over the other way, he stared at the window and watched as warm yellows and oranges faded into pink and disappeared into the buildings darkness.

He blinked and realized that he had dozed off and the apartment was in darkness. Groaning, he rolled over and heard a beep from the floor next to the ashtray. Groping for the cell phone, he stretched his body trying to reach it without falling off the couch. Succeeding, he opened it and read the text from Molly.

**You are still coming, right?**

Slight irritation filled his body and he almost replied an angry message when he remembered she still had John, or at least he believed she did.

**Is there a reason I am needed at your apartment? I believe if it is for John, you can just send him home. He is an adult and does not need a escort to find his way home. -SH**

She didn't respond and Sherlock climbed out of the couch to go break her door down to confront John, but was stopped when the front door opened right in his way. John was holding a few pieces of luggage and a frown. Their eyes met and John's face turned a slight pink before he shifted his eyes away and walked into the apartment.

Tossing his phone on the couch, Sherlock followed John to his room where he placed his bags. Neither spoke for a few minutes, until John turned around and tried to pass Sherlock by the door. Sherlock flung his arm out blocking John's path, and they both stared at each other. John looked like he wanted to be anywhere else at that moment and it made Sherlock ache to know that their relationship had become so tense.

"John?" he whispered, was he scared of John's response?

Yes.

"Please," John begged with his eyes strained. "Please, not now, Sherlock."

"But-" Sherlock protested.

John's eyes narrowed but softly and still begging, "Not now," he whispered before pushing Sherlock's arm, that had given up, out of the way.

He could hear John in the kitchen preparing tea and slowly closed John's door. He walked to the living room and picked up his phone. It had an unread message, but he didn't read it. Going to the closet, he pulled out his coat and scarf, which he dressed himself in before softly closing the door behind himself. Taking the stairs slowly, he exited the apartment and walked down the street.

Pulling out his phone, he read the message from Molly.

**He is coming home, actually. Just, be gentle with him, Sherlock. He is not happy with himself at this moment.**

Deleting the message, Sherlock continued down the street and inside a small coffee shop that he could honestly say he didn't care to look at the name, though if he tried, he could recite the name with ease by placing buildings. He ordered a small coffee with cream and sugar before staring out into the city. He watched people walk past the window holding hands, laughing, and smiling, and he felt irritation swell inside tht he couldn't be one of them.

Then he paused in thinking. Since when did he have feelings?

This was John's fault.

A waitress appeared beside him and set his coffee on a coaster before sliding away. Grabbing his cup, he took a sip and pulled back as it burned his tongue. Glaring at the cup, he wanted to put it to shame for not being perfect temperature.

But then it occurred to him that this was the first time he had, had coffee that John didn't make. Looking down at the cup, he twisted his fingers around it tightly and was about to shout in anger at the person who dared to sit across from him, until he saw it was John.

"Let's play pretend," John started.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Sorry it took so long. I was watching Lord of the Rings for the first time... I still have to watch the 2nd and 3rd though...**

**Oh! I have school starting on Monday so... I dunno how this is going to work into that schedule, but I will try to.. But then I do need a job too... **

**ANYWHO**

**Review? Favorite? Subscribe?**

**-Courtney**


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock stared at John for a few seconds before glancing out the window. "I don't like to play games, John."

John sighed and leaned forward to invade Sherlock's personal space, "then how about I tell you what I've been thinking and you wait before you start talking?"

Sherlock glared slightly through his eyelashes before nodding slowly.

"First off, you didn't go to Molly's house and she is upset." Sherlock opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced when he saw John's face. "And another thing, why is the apartment in a horrible state? I didn't leave it like that!" he seemed exasperated.

Sherlock licked his lips nervously, and glanced at his coffee. "Sherlock," John whispered softly. "It wasn't your fault."

He looked up at John's face quickly and saw concern. "I just needed some time to figure a few things out. I didn't mean to upset you this bad but I couldn't see you until I knew." He stopped himself and glanced around nervously.

When Sherlock realized that John wasn't going to finish his thoughts, he piped in. "Know what? What could have been so important that you didn't need my help deducing? I know many things and this could have been solved in a fast manner."

John's face twisted into a smile and he leaned forward brushing his lips against Sherlock's. Sherlock's brain froze in its thinking process and he sputtered, confused. "See?" John teased while smiling warmly. "You wouldn't have been a good person to ask. You can't handle emotions."

Sherlock snapped back to reality and stared into John's eyes for a moment before responding, "but I can handle you, John."

And John kissed him a little harder before he disappeared from the booth. Sherlock stood up spilling the coffee all over the table and he nearly growled when John exited the coffee shop heading away from their apartment. Paying for the coffee and giving an extra tip for the mess he made, he stumbled out of the coffee shop and searched for a route that John would have taken.

He figured it was the dark alley on the left side. He would enjoy an adrenaline rush before he went to sleep. Jogging to the alley, he could see a silhouette disappearing around the corner and he nearly cried out. Walking quickly down the alley, he was about to exit when a hand grasped him from behind the dumpster.

He went to swipe the hand away but paused when he saw the face connected. Smiling widely and biting his lip he pressed John into the wall. "I guess you are great at deducing other things," John murmured before pressing his lips to Sherlock's.

And as Sherlock pulled away, he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait.. I have no excuses except Tumblr has become an obsession... And I did finally finish LOTR! :D<strong>  
><strong>And I wanted to write more on this but somehow to me this is how I should end it... If anyone wants they can take it from there but... I like it ending here :)<strong>


End file.
